


Gasoline, Then the Flames On.

by CallMeKeef



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conk is my fav ship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, at least its not alice and hank, dont judge okay, i bet someone out there ships that but idk why, idk what to put here, thats weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKeef/pseuds/CallMeKeef
Summary: Aero is your average android. He works for a young, rich boy who believes androids should be treated equally and had recently gotten a new friend. During a verbal fight Aero's "master" and some girl were having on androids, Aero broke free of his command and lightly pushed her back since she was getting into his master's face. She started calling the cops for "assault", and his master brought him back to his house and told his friend and Aero to run.(CALEB BELONGS TO @LILZEZTHENYAN ON INSTAGRAM. AERO BELONGS TO ME)





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm for the door went off, alarming the residents inside to check out who it is.

 

"Aero, could you get that? I'm a bit busy with my garden," Aero's master, Xavier, asked.

 

"Of course, sir," Aero nodded before walking down the stairs and walking to the front door. Aero checked the peephole before opening the door.

 

"Hello," Aero greeted.

 

"Aero, who's at the door?" Xavier asked.

 

"An android, sir," Aero called.

  
  
Xavier walked into the room, his gloves now off. He perked up when he saw the android. He quickly walked over. The android had a light chocolatey skin tone and evergreen eyes.

 

"It seems to be alone, sir," Aero inspected.

 

"... I need a place to stay..." The android said firmly.

  
  
"You look like a military android. What happened?" Xavier asked.

 

"I will explain everything. They're looking for me," The android glanced behind it.

 

"Of course, come in," Xavier said, Aero stepping back to let it in. Aero then closed the door.

 

The android looked around as if inspecting the place. It then looked at Xavier.

 

"Sorry for intruding, but I need to hide from CyberLife. I am a LQ600, and my name is Caleb. I broke free from my programming and I... died... So then CyberLife rebuilt me. I escaped," Caleb explained.

 

Xavier nodded before glancing at Aero. "You can stay here for the time being. We have room for another android," He looked at Aero. "Please show him where he can hide if CyberLife comes looking through here."

 

Aero nodded obediently before turning to Caleb. "Please follow me," He said and started walking to a set of stairs.

 

Caleb glanced at Xavier before following Aero. Once they're out of earshot, Caleb looked at Aero.

 

"Why are you working for him? You can be free," Caleb asked.

 

"I do not know what you're talking about. I work for Xavier because he is my owner," Aero replied, not looking at him as he walked forward. He soon stopped at a wall.

 

Caleb glanced at the wall in confusion before realizing it had a secret passage.

 

"You can hide in here. But this is only one room out of many that have secret hiding places. All you have to do is this," Aero said and dragged his hand against the wall in a pattern, then the wall made an unsealing sound and moved to the left like a door. Inside was a tunnel that led to a room. Aero then closed it and motioned Caleb to follow him.

 

After showing Caleb all the hiding places, Aero took him to the rooms. "Here is where you will be staying," He said and opened the door. "Customize it with anything you like."

 

"Xavier and I will be in the gardening room if you need us. Please do not break anything," Aero said, staring at him with his icy whitish-blue eyes. He then turned and left, going to the gardening room like he said.

 

A few weeks later of Caleb staying there, Xavier needed to get more seeds from the flower shop.

"Aero?" Xavier called.

"Coming, Sir!" Aero called back and turned off the sink, rubbing his hands on a towel before walking to where his owner was.

 

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come with me to the flower shop. I need a few more packages of seeds for this season," Xavier said, picking up his coat.

 

Aero grabbed the coat from Xavier and helped him put it on. "My apologies, Xavier, but I could just go and get them," He said, fixing Xavier's tie.

  
  
"I can't let you go alone. With all the riots and protests, you could get hurt," Xavier told him. Aero nodded.

 

"Alright, Sir," Aero said and Xavier made sure he had his wallet and phone.

 

"Caleb, we'll be right back, okay? Don't open the door for anyone," Xavier called.

 

"Okay, Xavier," Caleb said. Xavier nodded and looked at Aero.

 

"Ready?" Xavier asked. Aero nodded. "Alright."

 

Xavier and Aero walked out and locked the door behind them and called a taxi. They got in and the self-driving taxi drove them to their destination. They got out and walked to the shop. After purchasing the correct seeds for Xavier's garden, they walked out and got ready to call another taxi.

 

"Hey, what's a plastic prick like you doing here?" A woman asked, glaring at the android.

 

"Excuse me, but I don't like that tone you're using," Xavier said to the woman, turning to look at her.

 

"Well, I don't like that Android you have!" The woman shouted, gaining a few people to look at them. 

 

  _Don't talk to him like that._

 

 "If you didn't come up to us, we would've been gone and you wouldn't have to look at us for another second." 

 

 "I needed to confront this fucking android!"

 

  _Stop it._

 

  _So_ ftwa **r** e I **nst** _ **ab** i_lity. 

 

 The woman got up into Xavier's face. That's when Aero broke. He stepped in front of Xavier and glared at the woman. "I would highly advise you to step off of Xavier." 

 

 The woman's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning the glare. "What're you gonna do about it, huh?" 

 

 "I will take drastic measures if I need to," Aero replied, his glare getting colder by the minute. 

 

 "Fuck off," The woman growled and punched Aero in the stomach.

 

 Aero was winded a little because of his components inside but quickly and lightly pushed her back. 

 

 Suddenly, the girl smirked and called for someone to call the cops for "assault". 

 

 Xavier's eyes widened before grabbing Aero's hand. "C'mon, we have to go," He said and called for a taxi, getting in with Aero. They quickly made it to Xavier's house and got in. 

 

 "Caleb!" Xavier shouted. Caleb soon appeared from a door. 

 

 "Yes?" Caleb asked.

 

 "You and Aero need to run. I assume Aero has broken free of his programming and pushed a woman back from me. She called the cops for assault," Xavier explained quickly. Aero was looking at his hands. "Follow me. You two need to change." The two followed Xavier to his room. He pulled out some clothes. "Here. Quickly change. Use these hats to cover up your LEDs." 

 

 Aero nodded and quickly changed, Caleb doing the same. "Here's some money. Now, go," He told them. Aero nodded after a few moments of hesitation and grabbed Caleb's wrist before rushing out of the house. Aero soon let go of Caleb's wrist, continuing to run. 

 

 "You've broken free from your programming?" Caleb asked as they ran.

 

"... Apparently. I feel so strange now..." Aero mumbled and kept running through the trees. 

Caleb nodded and they kept running, not looking back. Even if Aero wanted to.


	2. Are You Insane Like Me?

It had started raining an hour ago, and Caleb and Aero had stopped running a couple of minutes ago. They were now hundreds of miles away from Xavier's house. Aero looked up at the sky, letting out a sigh even though he didn't need to breathe.

"We need to find shelter if we don't want people to find us," Caleb spoke, looking through the woods. Aero looked at him.

"Any ideas? Maybe an abandoned house? There's a lot of those in Detroit," Aero asked, following him. Caleb nodded.

“Hey, here’s an abandoned house,” Aero smiled and walked over to the house.

"I guess we're going to have stay here for the night," muttered Caleb, "or forever."

Aero looked at him. “We can always use the money to get a room in a motel, but they’d probably be suspicious of us.”

Caleb nodded in agreement, "And we're wanted, so we can’t do much." He looked around for a moment. All the windows were either shattered or blocked by wood planks. There were cobwebs everywhere and it was just a complete mess. "Let's get comfortable, it’s cold out."

Aero smiled a little at him. “We’ll set out first thing in the morning, okay?” He asked softly before waking up to the door, breaking off the planks before setting them aside.

Caleb huffed and kicked the door open with ease. Behind the door was a lot worse than he originally thought. But it was enough for tonight.

Aero looked around. “Good thing we don’t need things like humans, right?” Aero asked and dusted off a couple spots for them to sit.

"Yeah," Caleb said. He sat next to Aero on an old, dusty sofa in the living room. Caleb scanned the places for a moment. "Seems like this place has been abandoned for over 20 years."

“Ever since 2014,” Aero murmured, looking around. “It’s so strange to see a house this old.”

"It's what happens when humans lose their jobs, I suppose," Caleb said with a tad of guilt.

Aero frowned and held his elbows. “I guess so...” he sighed.

They sat there in silence for a moment. It felt like hours. "Can I ask a personal question?" Caleb asked without turning to Aero, breaking the silence.

Aero perked up and looked at him. “Of course you can.”

"What's your backstory? I know you’re an XL400. But that's really all."

“Well, Uh, I guess I just cared for my master Xavier. I guess that’s it, honestly,” Aero played with his fingers. “Sorry if that’s not the story you were expecting.”

Caleb looked at him for a brief moment. "It’s fine. We all have different stories. Some more calm and others more..." Caleb stopped for a second, "eventful." The tone of his voice was dull.

Aero frowned and looked at him. He had an urge... an urge he gave into. He wrapped his arm around Caleb and pulled him into a hug, one that was light, just in case Caleb wanted to push him away.

Caleb hasn’t felt comfort in years. He didn’t do anything. He didn’t give in nor push him away. He just sat there, taking it in.

Aero kept it like that, holding him. He closed his eyes. “... I’m sorry for whatever happened to you... but I hope I can help make it better.”

Caleb kept his gaze away from the XL400, rendering speechless. He lowered his head, whispering a small "I hope,".

Aero’s thirium pump clenched. He held him a bit closer. After what seemed like hours, he slowly pulled away. “We should probably rest up a little. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Caleb nodded lightly. "I’ll keep watch for anyone who decides to investigate." He says before standing up and beginning to walk over to one of the boarded up windows.

“It’s best if you get rest too,” Aero said softly. He leaned back on the old, dusty couch.

"Aero, I'm a military android, my instinct is to lookout for any potential danger," Caleb said coldly, "I'm not in a position to lose anyone else." 

 

Aero frowned at that but sighed and adverted his eyes. "Alright..." He murmured before taking one last glanced at Caleb as his LED turned yellow. He closed his eyes and fell into stasis. 

 

As the night passed, Caleb kept watch. Suddenly, while watching out for intruders, there was a slight creaking sound from above. Damn! They should have searched the whole place. While Caleb was getting ready to pick up a fight, an android came down the creaky stairs. He instantly knew it was an android because of its face dripping with blue blood. It looked at Caleb and smiled slightly, walking over to him. Caleb kept cautious but felt a bit more relaxed now that it was just an android. It reached its arm out, its skin peeling back to show its white, plastic arm. It wanted to do a connection. 

 

Caleb was cautious about this. He approached the android slowly. "Where did you come from?" He asked softly but still a bit harshly. 

 

"… I'm staying here," The android's voice was static like. "I help... androids to find... freedom..." The android said weakly. "… I'm running... out of time, though... Too much... thirium... lost..." He whispered. "Please... do a connection... with me... you need... freedom..." 

 

"Freedom?" Caleb asked softly. He closed his eyes and immediately peeled back his skin and connected with the android. Freedom is something he and so many craved for, so why pass up the opportunity. 

 

An image and instructions immediately appeared in his mind. Caleb opened his eyes, "Jericho?" He whispered. 

 

The android nodded. "… Look... for... a man named... Markus... He will speak to you..." He then looked at Aero. "And... the XL400..." He murmured. "… please... go at... the earliest time... you can... before the humans' roam... you are wanted, I presume... it's best if... you go before... they find you... please... stay safe... we don't need more... of our people... to be destroyed..." 

 

Caleb saved the information and awkwardly thanked the android. "Why don't you come with us?" He paused for a moment, "Or is your thirium supply too low?" 

 

"… that... and I would cause... a threat... to you and the... XL400... I am not capable... of walking quietly anymore... it would arouse suspicion..." The android looked to the floor. "I... appreciate the thought... though..." 

 

"I'm sorry you have to go through this..." Caleb said, trying to sympathize with the android. 

 

"… it's fine..." The android looked back up and at Caleb. "… May... I know your name...? Just in case... I get through this... and get repaired... I want to see you and... the XL400... once this is... all over..." It said softly, it's grey eyes staring at Caleb's. He seemed to pause whenever he said "XL400", and it doesn't seem to be his vocal range acting up, but it seemed to be doing it voluntarily. 

 

Caleb's eyes soften, despite it being made of metals and plastics. "My name is Caleb. The XL400 is Aero." He says softly. "What's yours." 

 

"...my name..." The android paused for a small moment, as if thinking. "… you can call... me... Jack..." He said softly, before smiling softly. "… I never had... a real name before..." He whispered, mostly to himself. 

 

"Jack... I hope you get repaired soon." Caleb said and lightly patted Jack's shoulder. "We'll be out by morning. I hope we see each other again soon." 

 

Jack smiled wider at him and nodded. "I hope to see... you again soon, too." He said before glancing at the slightly boarded up windows, seeing the faint glow of the sun starting to rise and the moon going down. "… please... don't forget me..." 

 

"Of course I won't," Caleb grinned, "I'm a machine..." He looked off to the side, "… but I'm alive." 

 

Caleb looked back at Jack, "I can't forget anything really." 

 

"We may not... be able to forget... but things... get pushed to the... back of our minds... and we temporarily forget about... them..." Jack said softly before hearing a mechanical whirr. He looked over at Aero, who was "waking up" for stasis. 

 

"We should... get going now. Thank you for everything, Jack." Caleb said before walking to Aero. 

 

"… No... thank you..." Jack murmured. 

 

Aero looked up and saw Jack, their eyes interlocking with one another. He slowly got up before looking at Caleb. 

 

Caleb gestured over to the android, "His name is Jack. He gave us a location to find freedom." He muttered. 

 

Aero's eyes widened slightly. "Freedom?" He asked softly before looking at Jack again. Jack nodded in confirmation. Aero smiled and walked over to Jack before pulling him into a hug. He only knew this android for a minute and he already liked him. But as he pulled away, Jack grabbed Aero's hand and they connected. After a moment, Aero pulled away and looked at Jack before nodding and smiling softly at him. "Thank you... and I will..." 

 

"Let's get going now," Caleb said, walking towards Jack and shaking his hand, "Thank you again." 

 

"… You're welcome... and stay safe..." Jack said softly. 

 

Aero waved before taking Caleb's wrist and starting for the door. Jack watched them go, before slowly ascending up the stairs.


End file.
